Soul Starer Legacy
Soul Starer Legacy is a cringe-based counterpart to Ultraman Legacy. Appearance Plasma's creepy Legacy drawing. What a surprise. His Soulless form is based on Plasma's other creepy drawing. History Origins Soul Starer Legacy is certainly an odd aberration. Because of Legacy's multiple adventures to the Altiverse, the Shinyverse, the Woahverse, and other such strange dimensions, the various Anathium and Anathium-like energies within these universes began to have an effect on him, and after enough times in these dimensions, the strange energy began to emanate from him. Born from the byproduct of this was Soul Starer Legacy, an odd being with a notably younger appearance to his counterpart. Soul Starer Legacy's motivations are unknown, as he just travels between dimensions, usually ones with high Cringe levels, simply watching....staring... The various AltiKaiju and Woah Beasts paid him no mind, and any attempt at attacking Soul Starer Legacy would cause him to mysteriously disappear. Sometimes he would greet those he came across, but this alone was creepy enough for most to avoid him. However, during one of his most recent bizarre adventures, Legacy traveled into the Altiverse once more, allowing Soul Starer Legacy to get a look at him. Fascinated by his counterpart, Soul Starer Legacy sought to learn more about him, and wondered if the real Legacy could even be the friend he so desperately desired. Soul Starer Legacy's plans, and any other motivations he may have remain a mystery for the moment.. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Soul Starer Legacy will appear in a UBA roleplay eventually. If I'm not mistaken he's slated for some joke horror RP or something. Either way, he will likely inexplicably become a villain/antagonist. Forms - Soulless= Soulless Legacy Soul Starer's evolved form in which he becomes even creepier, being able to stare into someone's soul like never before, to the point of taking the souls of those he stares at. This is believed to be his equivalent to Legacy's Enhanced Mode. Abilities *Enhanced Soul Staring: Soulless Legacy can bore into the soul of any being with maximum creepiness. **Soul Removal: Given enough staring, Soulless Legacy can remove the souls of those he comes into contact with, trapping them within his blank eyes. *Soulium Ray: After absorbing enough soul energy, Soulless Legacy can fire a white beam in the "L" position on par with an Ultra's standard beam. *X-Ray Beams: Soulless Legacy can fire beams of transparent white light to see potential targets. *Soulless Blade: An energy sword Soulles Legacy is capable of conjuring. *Dimensional Travel: Soulless Legacy can now travel to any dimension. *Standard Ultra Powers - }} Trivia * This is based on the art made by Plasma. ** Which is on the page. ** Then he did another one and made it worse. *** Which is Soulless Legacy. *He will appear in UBA eventually. *This was Zenon's idea, but without the origin and submitted as a joke form for Legacy. Everyone's else reaction was that it resembled some kind of "Creepy Doll" version of Legacy. *"Soul Eater Legacy" was a name for Soulless Legacy suggested by Gren. Gallery Soul Starer Legacy being a creeper.jpeg|Soul Starer Legacy creepily staring at a congregation of AltiKaiju. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Cringe Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:AltiUltras Category:Woahverse Category:Shining Kaiju Verse